Nameless Tune
by Demonic Nightmares
Summary: [Drabble] A mysterious tune haunts the Winner manor, but where does it come from? Singing in the shower has never been this entertaining. Warning: Evesdropping and cereal bars.[Early Work]


[Insert pointless blather here] I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else even remotely related.  
  
)~(  
  
Nameless Tune  
  
Monday mornings are always a drag, no matter who you were, or where you worked. They always suck. Who –wants- to go back to work after a weekend of staying up late and hanging out with old buddies? Nobody I know, and Quatre Rebarba Winner was no exception.  
  
Grumbling something unintelligible about alarm clocks and hammers, he slouched out of his room and heading for the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would wake him up a little.  
  
After muttering a low 'G'mornin' to Trowa as he lazily slumped past, mumbling the same to him, Quatre abruptly remembered that there were four extra people logging in his house for the next short while. Unfortunately, in his exhausted state, he failed to consider the fact that that was four extra people who might want to take a shower in the morning. Oh well, life moves on.  
  
After finally coming across the hallway that led to the grand bathroom, an unpleasant sound wafted down the corridor to torture Quatre with its harsh reality. Someone had got to the washroom first.  
  
Slouching even more in defeat, he shuffled silently up to the door, intent on knocking and telling the person inside to hurry up. He was certainly not expecting a soft melody to float gently to his ears, even though the pelting sound of the shower should have drowned it out.  
  
Suddenly fully awake, he pressed his ear to the door, glad he hadn't had it sound-proofed, even though he knew eavesdropping was horribly wrong.  
  
The pleasant tune had no words, nor any real pattern as any normal song would have, so Quatre deduced that the person in the shower was simply making it up as they went along. It seemed as if it wouldn't at all stick out it a book of nursery rhymes and songs.  
  
Humming what seemed to be the vague tune, he compromised that he could wait till later to have a shower.  
  
Bouncing merrily down the stairs he smiled to himself as he bounded into the living room, not quite sure why, but still humming that strange song.  
  
Wufei glanced up from the book he was reading to glare at whomever had dared to disturb his reading time. Seeing that it was their gracious host, he returned to his novel just as Quatre flipped on the television, switching it to the news and flopping down on the closest couch so he could turn the volume low.  
  
He still didn't stop that humming though. Wufei had half a mind to snap at him to stop, before he realized that the tune wasn't so bad. Kinda catchy too.  
  
Tapping his finger subconsciously against the front cover of the paperback to the beat that Quatre was humming, he soon realized that it was very distracting, no matter how soothing it was, he couldn't concentrate at all on what he was doing.  
  
Getting up, he decided that he would continue his reading up in his room, where there were less distraction.  
  
As soon as he left the room, however, he began to hum that very same tune. Jogging up the grand staircase to the rhyme of the song, Wufei nodded in acknowledgment to Trowa, as the latter hopped down the stairs to the kitchen, intent on grabbing a bite to eat for breakfast.  
  
Trowa glanced back at him quizzically, before turning back around. Surprisingly, the tune that he was humming to himself on the way up had stuck with Trowa. He tried humming a few bars, and soon found that he rather enjoyed the tune.  
  
Humming quite contently to himself, he walked casually into the kitchen, to Duo's head stuck in the fridge, looking for something. Still humming that same calming tune, Trowa grabbed a few slices of bread and dropped them into the toaster. Leaning on the counter, he continued to hum, and after a while, Duo could be heard from the other side of the kitchen (he migrated) humming along.  
  
As soon as his toast popped up, he grabbed it and headed for the garage, leaving Duo in the kitchen with the weird tune. Finally settling for a cereal bar, Duo headed upstairs, to his room, humming and bouncing along the way.  
  
As he neared his hallway, he passed by the grand bathroom, where Heero was just stepping out. Duo grinned at him, but said nothing as he continued to hum, eat and walk.  
  
Heero just watched him go silently. When he had finally rounded the corner, Heero tossed the towel he was drying his hair with into the laundry basket, and pondered to himself slightly, heading down to the living room.  
  
'Now where have I heard that tune before?' 


End file.
